Cane Corso
Opis Cane Corso Cane Corso - wzorzec FCI nr 343 KRAJ POCHODZENIA '''- Włochy. DATA PUBLIKACJI OBOWIĄZUJĄCEGO WZORCA 10.12.1996 '''PRZEZNACZENIE: Pies stróżujący. KLASYFIKACJA FCI: Grupa 2 Sznaucery, pinczery, molosy, szwajcarskie psy pasterskie, rasy pokrewne. Sekcja 2. l Molosy, typ dogowaty. Podlegają próbom pracy. WYGLĄD OGÓLNY: Pies więcej niż średniej wielkości. Silny i mocno zbudowany, ale jednocześnie elegancki. Suchej budowy, o długich mocnych mięśniach. ISTOTNE PROPORCJE: Długość głowy stanowi 36% wysokości w kłębie. Pies jest nieco dłuższy niż wyższy. GŁOWA: Duża z cechami typowymi dla molosów. Linie czaszki i kufy nieznacznie zbieżne. MOZGOCZASZKA: Szeroka; jej szerokość na wysokości luków jarzmowych jest równa lub nieco większa niż długość. Czoło wysklepione. czaszka prawie płaska. Bruzda czołowa zaznaczona. Stop: Zaznaczony. TRZEWIOCZASZKA: Nos: Duży i czarny, nozdrza duże, w linii grzbietu nosa, rozwarte. Kufa: Zauważalnie krótsza niż czaszka ( czaszka 62-64%, kufa 36-38% długości głowy), mocna, wybitnie graniasta, z przodu płaska (tępa), o prawie równoległych bokach, których długość jest równa szerokości. Profil nosa prosty. Wargi: Górne wargi tworzą średniej wielkości fafle, zasłaniając żuchwę, w ten sposób decydują o kształcie kufy widzianej z boku. Szczęki/Zgryz/Zęby: Szczęki potężne, wygięte. Niewielki przodozgrvz. Zgryz nożycowy i cęgowy dopuszczalne. Oczy: Średniej wielkości, owalne, osadzone frontalnie, nieznacznie wyłupiaste. Powieki przylegające. Oczy jak najciemniejsze, w zależności od umaszczenia. Wyraz czujny i przenikliwy. Uszy: Trójkątne, wiszące, o szerokiej nasadzie, osadzone nad lukami jarzmowymi. Prawie zawsze cięte, wtedy w kształcie trójkąta równobocznego. SZYJA: Mocna, umięśniona, długości równej długości głowy. TUŁÓW: Jest nieco dłuższy niż wysokość w kłębie. Mocnej budowy, ale nie przysadzisty. Kłąb: Zaznaczony, wzniesiony ponad poziomem zadu. Grzbiet: Prosty, bardzo umięśniony i dobrze związany. Lędźwie: Krótkie i masywne. Zad: Długi, szeroki, nieznacznie opadający. Klatka piersiowa: Dobrze rozbudowana we wszystkich trzech wymiarach, sięgająca do łokci. OGON: Dość wysoko osadzony; o grubej nasadzie. Skracany na czwartym kręgu. W akcji noszony wysoko, lecz nigdy pionowo ani zakręcony nad grzbietem. KOŃCZYNY PRZEDNIE: Barki: Łopatki długie, skośnie ustawione, bardzo muskularne. Ramiona: Mocne. Przedramię: Proste, bardzo mocne. Nadgarstki: Elastyczne. Łapy: Kocie. KOŃCZYNY TYLNE: Uda: Długie, szerokie, plastycznie umięśnione. Podudzie: Wąskie i mocne. Staw skokowy: Umiarkowanie ukątowany. Śródstopie: Grube i wąsko ustawione. Łapy: Nieco mniej zwarte niż przednie. SKÓRA: Dość gruba, stosunkowo przylegająca. SZATA: WŁOS: Krótki (lecz nie gładki), błyszczący, bardzo gruby z niewielką ilością podszerstka. UMASZCZENIE: Czarne, grafitowe, łupkowe, jasnopłowe (żółtawe), czerwień jelenia, pręgowane; u psów płowych występuje czarna maska. WIELKOŚĆ: Wysokość w kłębie: Psy: od 62 do 68 cm, Suki: od 58 do 64 cm. 2 cm tolerancji we wzroście w obie strony. Waga: Psy: od 42 do 50 kg Suki: od 38 do 45 kg. WADY: Każde odstępstwo od wzorca należy traktować jako wadę. Jej ocena powinna być proporcjonalna do stopnia tego odstępstwa. CIĘŻKIE WADY: Wyraźnie równoległe lub wyraźnie zbieżne linie kufy i czaszki; zbieżna kufa. Zbyt silny przodozgryz. Niedopigmentowany nos. Ogon zakręcony lub noszony pionowo. Wysokość powyżej lub poniżej dopuszczalnej. Nieprzerwany inochód. WADY DYSKWALIFIKUJĄCE: Rozbieżne linie kufy i czaszki. Tyłozgryz. Wklęsły grzbiet nosa, garbonos. Całkowite odpigmentowanie nosa. Niepigmentowane powieki, zbieżny i rozbieżny zez. Brak ogona, skrócony ogon (zarówno naturalny jak i kopiowany). Włos półdługi, gładki, postrzępiony. Inne umaszczenia niż podane we wzorcu; zbyt duże białe plamy. UWAGA: Psy muszą mieć dwa, normalnie rozwinięte jądra, w pełni usytuowane w mosznie. Historia "WŁOSKA ODWAGA" Od zawsze CANE CORSO jest tzw. psem od wszystkiego , ktory w przeszlosci wykorzystywany byl do najciezszych zajec. We wszystkich pracach , ktore mu powierzano konieczna byla odwaga a w kazdej sytuacji i ta cecha jest dzisiaj kluczowa dla charakteru i temperamentu tej niesamowitej rasy. Musial boweim strzec bydla na pastwiskach przed zakusami zbojcow i drapieznikow (zwlaszcza wilkow), a takze pilnowac samotnych , odludnych gospodarstw przed najazdami bandytow. Byl takze angazowany do polowan na dzika zwierzyne ( takze niebezpieczna)oraz walczyl u boku zolnierzy na wojnie. Ponadto chronil kupcow w wyprawach handlowych zapewniajac bezpieczenstwo towaru i pieniedzy. Zatem CANE CORSO w swojej historii ciagle musial mierzyc sie z niebezpieczenstwami i przeciwnosciami , bedac w dodatku przyzwyczajanym ,ze za ocalenie swojego pana i samego siebie nie otrzymywal za wiele wzamian. "NIGDY AGRESYWNY" Odwagi CANE CORSO nie nalezy jednak mylic z agresja, ktora prezentowac moga inne rasy . Corso ma bowiem odwage kontrolowana , przemyslana, a przez to ekstremalnie skuteczna . Do odwagi nalezy dopisac zadziwiajaca inteligencje zakorzeniona w jego genach obroncy, ktory przed zaatakowaniem przeciwnika zawsze musial podjac trafna decyzje ( czasem w ciagu sekundy) czy wcielic plan ataku w zycie , a ponadto zaplanowac ten atak w sposob gwarantujacy skutecznosc. Wlasnie dlatego takze dzis osobniki tej rasy , jezeli pochodza z dobrej hodowli ("z dobrej reki"), potrafia natychmiast rozpoznac wrogie intencje i odroznic osoby agresywne od pokojowo nastawionych. Nawet jezeli na poczatku sklonne sa traktowac osoby po przyjacielsku , szybko rozpoznaja zle intencje i potrafia stanac na drodze agresora w sposob tak zdecydowany ,zeby odstraszyc kazdego w dodatku bez zadnych niepotrzebnych nerwowych ruchow. "ZŁOŻONY CHARAKTER" Zycie w srodowisku wiejskim jest na tyle spartanskie, ze przez tysiaclecia przodkowie CANE CORSO , wykonujac dla czlowieka najbardziej urozmaicone zadania, wyksztalcili fascynujacy i zlozony charakter , ktory pozostal dzisiejszym osobnikom. "SILNY TEMPERAMENT" Temperament CORSO jest dominujacy , co musimy miec na uwadze przy spotkaniu z innymi psami tej samej plci . Manifestowanie agresji wystapi jednak tylko wtedy , gdy CORSO zostanie sprowokowany przez drugiego osobnika , w innym wypadku ograniczy sie do kontrolowania z uwaga swojego przeciwnika . Jednak duzo zalezy od socjalizacji ( towarzystwo i zycie w otoczeniu innych nieagresywnych psow w okresie szczeniecym) , ktorej pies zostanie poddany oraz od zrownowazenia wlasciciela . W stosunku do dzieci zrownowazenie, spokoj i lagodnosc CANE CORSO przejawia sie szczegolnie wyraznie. Jest jednak istotna roznica w zachowaniu psa i suki. Ta ostatnia jest bardziej lagodna , spokojna i opiekuncza . Natomiast wspolistnienie z innymi zwierzetami domowymi nie jest latwe, zwazywszy ze drapiezny instynkt jest tej rasy wysoko rozwiniety . CANE CORSO ma wielki instynkt terytorialny , co czyni go uwaznym strozem wlasnosci . Nie oddala sie za swego terenu , lecz lustruje go , wykonujac regularne i drobiazgowe "obchody" (inspekcje) , zwlaszcza w nocy. "DZIELNY PRACOWNIK" W pracy CANE CORSO osiaga swietne rezultaty zrowno jako pies policyjny , jak i w pracach wymagajacej duzej sily . Wech pozwala mu isc za tropem bez problemu , podczas gdy wyjatkowa sila oraz instynkt obronny predysponuja go do podejmowania obrony czlowieka z odwaga i bez wahania . Ta rasa ma ponadto jeszcze jedna zalete ( posluszenstwo czlowiekowi) i zdolnosc do przyswajania z latwoscia nowych umiejetnosci. Z tego rodzaju cechami CANE CORSO nalezy uwazac za swietnego towarzysza sluzacego rownoczesnie do dozoru , obrony i do sportu. "ODPOWIEDNI WŁAŚCICIEL" Relacje z wlascicielem sa fundamentalne . CANE CORSO jest swiadomy swoich mozliwosci , sily i potencjalu i wymaga wlasciciela zrownowazonego , odpowiedzialnego , pewnego siebie , ktory bedzie kochany i szanowany przez psa jako przywodca stada. CANE CORSO w istocie zaakceptuje wyzszosc osoby , ktora okaze sie sprawiedliwa , szczera, zrownowazona , silna i z autorytetem , ale nie bedzie tolerowac wlasciciela zbyt srogiego czy brutalnego . Zeby " doszlifowac " charakter CANE CORSO wazne jest takze , by przebywal on jak najwiecej w gronie rodzinnym , otoczonym cieplem. Artykul zaczerpniety z włoskiego czasopisma "IL MIO CANE". Galeria Cane Corso 5.jpg Cane corso 4.jpg Cane Corso 3.jpg Cane Corso 2.jpg Cane Corso 1.jpg Kategoria:Psy